Coming Out Day
by Inrainbowz
Summary: UA. Aujourd'hui, pour eux deux, c'est un jour vraiment particulier.


**Auteur : **L'auteur, c'est moi ! Cette ligne est la plus inutile de la présentation. Bien sûr que c'est moi l'auteur. Bref. Inrainbowz donc !

**Rating :** K+, c'est tout léger. Je précise, c'est quand même du slash hein.

**Disclaimer :** La partie la plus déprimante je trouve, celle qui consiste à dire que rien ne m'appartient, que je reste pauvre, que je ne suis qu'une voleuse de perso... Dur.

**Résumé :** Romance, UA. Aujourd'hui, c'est un jour vraiment particulier pour eux.

**Note :** Comme pour compenser ma fic longue en cours (ou l'art de se faire de la pub...) qui n'est pas particulièrement gai, j'ai plusieurs OS en réserve comme celui-là, c'est à dire léger et doux. Ça fait du bien aussi de temps en temps. En me promenant sur dA le mois dernier, je suis tombé sur un dessin qui parlait de ce jour, aux USA, que je ne connaissais pas. Trois clics sur internet pour en apprendre plus, et l'idée était là ^^. Donc voilà un petit OS tout con juste pour le plaisir. Perso, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. J'espère que vous aimerez le lire !

Alors bonne lecture !

* * *

**Coming Out Day**

Fait d'une exceptionnelle rareté, Naruto s'éveilla bien avant la sonnerie de son réveil, ce matin-là. En apercevant les chiffres lumineux du cadran l'informer qu'il lui restait presque une heure avant d'avoir à se lever, il faillit retomber aussi sec dans les bras de Morphée. Et puis, juste avant de se retourner dans une position plus confortable, la deuxième ligne d'inscription brillante, sous les chiffres digitaux indiquant 5 :34, le fit se figer brusquement. La date de cette journée scintillait faiblement devant ses yeux écarquillés. 12 octobre. Il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus se rendormir. D'ailleurs il y avait fort à parier que cette date était précisément la cause de son réveil prématuré, comme de son insomnie de la veille. Il avait eu un mal fou à trouver le sommeil, sournoisement repoussé par l'angoisse.

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Vraiment très particulier.

Résigné à se contenter de cette courte nuit quelque peu agitée, il décida de se lever tout de suite, quitte à devoir se tourner les pouces – et se ronger les sangs – en attendant de partir travailler. Il s'habilla paresseusement, légèrement crispé. Chacun de ses gestes, chacune des composantes de sa personne lui semblait porter une signification, quel qu'elle soit, en rapport avec ce jour. Devait-il apporter un soin particulier à sa tenue ? Éviter certains accessoires ? Il se perdait en élucubrations, oubliant le fil de ses pensées en se représentant sans cesse ce qui allait arriver dans l'après-midi.

Le silence de son appartement lui sembla terriblement oppressant alors qu'il versait des Golden Grahams dans un bol de lait fumant. Il alluma la petite radio qui trônait sur le comptoir de la cuisine et touilla distraitement ses céréales en écoutant une pub stupide pour une marque de voiture quelconque. Il n'avait pas très faim, l'estomac vaguement noué, et une anxiété impossible à réprimer qui montait un peu plus à chaque seconde qu'égrenait l'horloge murale au-dessus de la porte d'entrée.

« Nous sommes le 12 octobre, il est six heures quinze, bonjour ! Les nouvelles… »

Naruto tendit l'oreille mais bien sûr, nulle mention de cette date particulière à la radio. En fait, peu de gens était au courant de ce qu'il devait se passer aujourd'hui. Enfin si, ils étaient au courant mais ça ne les concernait pas. Pourtant, pour eux deux, c'était une date très spéciale. Il lui restait près d'une heure à tuer avant de devoir prendre le chemin de l'atelier. Il mit un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires, fit la vaisselle mais se retrouva rapidement à cours d'activité qui aurait pu le distraire de son trac. En désespoir de cause, il alluma la télévision, bloqua dix minutes devant un épisode de Pokémon, puis éteignit le poste en soupirant. Son portable vibra dans la poche de son jean, le faisant presque sursauter. Message de Sakura :

_« Je suis avec vous les garçons. Bon courage ! 3 »_

Naruto sourit très légèrement, vaguement réconforté par sa meilleure amie, qui elle savait parfaitement quelle était la signification de jour. Il envisagea un bref instant de lui répondre, mais se ravisa. Qu'aurait-il pu lui dire ? Il était mort de trouille et elle le savait bien. De toute façon, la décision était prise. Comme pour confirmer sa détermination qu'il se sentait le besoin de réaffirmer, l'appareil vibra de nouveau contre sa paume. Un nouveau SMS. Sasuke.

_« Je passe te chercher à 17 heures. Tu seras prêt ? »_

_« Oui. A toute. »_

Il ne rajouta rien, ce n'était pas le moment. Quand il lui demandait « tu seras prêt », il ne voulait pas savoir s'il aurait fini son boulot. Tu seras prêt pour la suite ? Tu n'auras pas peur ? S'assurer de la volonté de l'autre était un moyen comme un autre de se rassurer sur sa propre décision. Il était finalement l'heure de partir. Naruto empoigna sa sacoche, sa veste, saisit ses clés de voiture, il fourra son cellulaire dans son sweat dont il rabattit la capuche sur ses cheveux blonds et il quitta d'un pas énergique son deux-pièces, pour aller rejoindre sa voiture dans le parking de l'immeuble.

La journée passa avec une extrême lenteur, et une rapidité alarmante à la fois. Il fixait les secondes qui défilaient doucement sur sa montre – cadeau de l'Uchiwa pour son dernier anniversaire – mais quand il s'attelait à une tâche quelconque, il constatait avec effroi que le temps avait brusquement accéléré sa course, le rapprochant inexorablement de l'instant fatidique. Il n'hésitait pas – plus maintenant. C'est justement parce qu'il était sûr de lui, d'eux, sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas se dégonfler, qu'il était aussi effrayé. Kiba passa plusieurs fois devant son poste de travail, essaya de le distraire avec quelques blagues vaseuses qui n'eurent pas hélas l'effet escompté. Naruto faisait tourner son critérium dans sa main en regardant par la fenêtre, conscient que sa vie allait changer, d'une manière ou d'une autre, dans les prochaines heures. Quand la pendule afficha seize heures cinquante, il ne tenait plus en place. Il remballa son matériel, rangea ses esquisses et travaux en cours et abandonna l'atelier d'illustrateur où il était habituellement plein d'entrain. Aujourd'hui, tout était différent.

**O**

« Salut. »

Naruto se stoppa net dans la cage d'escalier en apercevant Sasuke qui l'attendait en bas des marches. Il avait délaissé son très formel costume de travail pour une tenue plus décontractée – bermuda et t-shirt coloré – et il avait beau afficher toute l'assurance dont il était habituellement pourvu, Naruto n'était pas dupe : Sasuke n'était pas plus à l'aise que lui. Cela le rassura énormément, sans qu'il ne puisse dire pourquoi. Tout irait bien. Sasuke était là.

« Salut. »

Ils se sourirent, un peu maladroitement. Naruto s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de l'autre garçon, le regard baissé, hésitant soudain sur la conduite à tenir.

« Alors… c'est parti donc.

– Ouais… Naruto, tu… tu es sûr que…

– Ce n'est plus le moment de douter. »

Sasuke plongea un regard vaguement surpris dans celui du blond où brillait à présent une détermination farouche.

« C'est aujourd'hui ou jamais, Sasuke. On va le faire. »

Le brun sourit très légèrement, un rictus à peine visible qui rendit pourtant Naruto bêtement joyeux, et le fit sourire à son tour, puis rire. Ils étaient un peu ridicules, plantés dans ce hall d'entrée, à flipper comme des enfants juste avant le spectacle de l'école. Leur décision avait été arrêtée. Ils ne reviendraient plus dessus.

C'est Sasuke qui, le premier, avait lancé l'idée, quelques semaines plus tôt, juste avant la fin de leur congé et la reprise du boulot. Il était ennuyé par la perspective de devoir reprendre leur train de vie quotidien, éloigné l'un de l'autre par le travail, les obligations de l'un et de l'autre et surtout, surtout, par la nécessité de devoir se « cacher ». Alors il en avait parlé. Pour la première fois. De cette journée du 11 octobre aux États-Unis, du 12 octobre au Royaume-Uni et dans quelques autres pays d'Europe.

« Ce serait l'occasion, Naru. Tu sais, de se montrer. »

Une fois que l'idée avait germé, elle avait pris tout son temps pour faire son chemin dans leur esprit, malgré leurs doutes et leurs réticences, malgré la peur. En fait, ce n'était qu'un pas. Un pas minuscule dans leur vie et dans leur relation mais il serait vraiment dur et lourd de sens pour eux deux.

Seuls leurs parents étaient au courant, ainsi qu'un cercle très restreint de leurs plus proches amis et le grand frère de Sasuke, bien évidemment. Là, ça n'aurait rien à voir. Ce serait devant les collègues, les gens dans la rue que l'on croise sans y prêter attention mais que l'on remarque pourtant. Ce serait pour le monde entier.

Alors qu'ils ressassaient encore leur choix devant l'immeuble où travaillait Naruto, situé en plein centre-ville, une connaissance de ce dernier, qui avait travailler avec lui quelque fois, arriva en face d'eux, se dirigeant visiblement vers l'atelier et donc droit dans leur direction.

« Tiens, bonjour, Naruto. »

Le jeune homme, Sai, lui fit un fin sourire, semblant sincèrement heureux de le rencontrer par un heureux hasard. Naruto décida d'agir. Maintenant. De faire bouger les choses. De faire leur premier pas. Alors il prit la parole.

« Salut Sait ! Ça faisait un moment ! Comment tu vas ?

– Ça va, ça va. Et toi ? »

Sai jeta un regard en biais à Sasuke, curieux. Et Naruto sauta sur l'occasion, trop heureux de pouvoir prendre les choses en main. Sasuke manquait vraiment de courage, parfois.

« Sasuke, je te présente Sai, un collègue, et Sai, voici Sasuke… mon… copain. »

Il avait à peine buté sur le mot et Sasuke avait à peine cillé. Pourtant, intérieurement, ils bouillonnaient littéralement, l'un comme l'autre. Naruto sentit le rythme de son cœur s'emballer, comme prit par la trac, et le sang affluer jusqu'à son visage. Il pria de toutes ses forces pour que cela ne se remarque pas, tout en observant anxieusement la réaction de Sai.

Celui-ci fut tout de même surpris – qui ne le serait pas ? – et regarda successivement l'un puis l'autre puis, finalement, il sourit avec indulgence aux deux garçons qui semblaient vouloir disparaitre sous leurs chaussures.

« Enchanté ! Bon, je dois y aller. Bonne journée, à tous les deux ! »

Naruto eut la très nette impression que, d'une certaine manière, Sai avait cherché à les rassurer. Il fixa dans les yeux celui qui était son amant depuis presque six mois avec un mélange de soulagement et de gêne. Ils éclatèrent de rire, tous les deux. Et puis Naruto tendit sa main à Sasuke, pointant d'un léger signe de tête le bout de la rue qui débouchait sur une artère très fréquenté, pleine de monde à cette heure de la journée. Sasuke la prit, un peu fébrile, tremblant presque, et Naruto la serra dans la sienne, suffisamment fort pour qu'ils se sentent tous les deux soutenus par ce contact qu'ils partageaient. Ils entrelacèrent leur doigts – la paume de Sasuke était comme toujours froide contre la sienne. Aujourd'hui était un jour très particulier. Le jour où il fallait avoir du courage, pour s'affirmer, pour se montrer, pour avoir la force de le dire haut et fort : nous sommes là. Nous existons.

Il était dix-sept heures quinze, le 12 octobre dans les rues de Londres, le « coming out day ». Le jour pour faire sa sortie du placard. Pour oser se montrer en public, oser être ensemble. Naruto fit le premier pas, suivit de près par Sasuke, et, leurs mains étroitement liées, ils déambulèrent à la vue de tous dans leur ville, ayant en ce jour le droit d'être fier et libre.

« À partir de ce jour, on pourrait officialiser. Et comme ça, on ne se cachera plus. »

_FIN_

* * *

C'est une journée qui existe vraiment outre Atlantique et outer Manche. Moi je savais pas personnellement, donc je ne sais pas exactement comment ça se passe, tout ça. J'ai juste repris le concept. Donc voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Sinon... bah sinon rien, tant pis.

A plus ! (toujours aussi inspiré pour les messages de fin)


End file.
